


Flew me to places i've never been

by WickedlyMaleovent



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Ill try and fix it later, Im posting it anyways, Im to tierd to do anything else with it tho, Light plasma, Like its not mentioned but they/them pronouns, M/M, Oh btw lloyd is nonbinary in this, Sorry guys, Taylor Swift song, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author hasent slept in 3 days, This ks the worst drabble ive ever written, Weird formatting i know, Yes the tile is a song lyric from a tswift song, authim somewhere inbetween, this fic is fueled by coffee and stuburness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyMaleovent/pseuds/WickedlyMaleovent
Summary: Cole choked on his noodles at the sight of Lloyd sprawled on the floor like someone just tried to flip a pancake but missed."Guys...its Kai"Jays breath caught in his thought.





	Flew me to places i've never been

 

Showers.

 

     Thank the gods for showers.

 

        They were his haven. His relaxation. The one place on the bounty where he could be alone for longer then 5 minutes.

 

        The one place where he could indulge in the most unlikely guilty pleasure to plague him.

 

      For he, Kai the mighty ninja of fire.

 

Was a swiftie.

 

Don't tell Cole.

 

         Even if Cole _has_ been caught multiple times dancing to Taylor swift when he thinks no one can see him.

 

         Now like any _true_ fan would know. There are only a few songs by her majesty shower worthy. 

 

     Kai's lips tipped upwards into a position that could only be described as maniacal. The first few beats started playing. _And he sang._

 

        Now Kai has been known to have a good voice at times. The shower was not one of those times. When he gets into it, tone and pitch tend to go out the window crying in despair.

 

**Elsewhere in the Bounty**

 

Feet slammed into the floor as they pushed themselves to run faster. Small spikes of pain crop up from their feet with every jolt of contact on the hard floor.

      Breaths came in short pants as they wiped away sweat forming on their brow. They spotted the door. Barreling towers it they almost didn't notice the peice of plywood that must have come lose at Some point. Key word _almost._ Eyes widening they raised their arms to protect their face. As if in slow motion they tripped just a few feet from the door and watched with growing horror as it grew closer and closer to their face.

 

     ba **BANG**

 

      They smashed through the door with all the fright of the situation coursing through their veins.

 

        Cole choked on his noodles at the sight of Lloyd sprawled on the floor like someone just tried to flip a pancake but missed.

 

 

      "Jesus Christ Lloyd! **Water** you doing?" Nya gaped eye twitching slightly as Zane pounded on Coles back. Not even flinching when an eyebrow was raised in her direction at the pun.

 

 

    A feeling of dread swept over the room.

 

 

      "Nya, _it's kai."_ Lloyd uttered voice more close to a wail then normal for them. Jays breath caught in his throught at the mention of his boyfriend in that tone of voice.

 

 

"He's- he's singing _the song."_ Lloyds voice laced with horror trailed off in the end.

 

 

       Jays eyes narrowed and a grin remiss of a shark spread across his face. It was time to get his boyfriend back.

 

 

"Alright. Whose turn is it to get the earplugs?" Cole groaned audibly as he turned to Zane.

 

 

"I believe it is Lloyds turn" the nindroid stated eyes glowing slightly for the moment as he searched his database.

 

   All but Jays eyes turned towards the blonde who was still lying on the floor. All they got was a murderous glare from the green bean.

 

 

"I warned you ingrates. I could have escaped but nooooooo. I _stayed._ "

 

"Don't worry guys. " Jay huffed a laugh a going in his eye. "I got this" his chair made a scraping sound as he stood from the table and he strode confidentily towards the bathroom. Sensei may not have meant their stealth skills to be used for sneaking in a bathroom, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

 

       As Jay grew closer he was able to distinguish where exactly Kai was in the song. Entering the bathroom a magical grin spread across his face when Kai never faulted.

 

      Jay waited for just the right moment to interrupt.

 

**"...anD NOW IM LYIN ON THE COLD HARD GROUND!"**

 

Jay ripped back the curtain. Opened his mouth and

 

**" *EXTREME GOAT LIKE SCREAMING*"**

 

 

 

 

 

      

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at work the other week at work. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/-aLYvZ5sX28
> 
> Then this happened
> 
> I'm sorry


End file.
